The present invention relates to a method of continuously building ships in an open-ends type building dock.
In known methods of continuously building a plurality of ships of an open-ends type dock having a length of at least two and half times the length of ships to be built as for example disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 44794/1972, a pair of partition gates are arranged in the middle portion of the dock to provide the partitions for two ships, whereby a stern body is constructed in the remaining dock space, a stem body is constructed extending from the stern without moving the latter, then in consideration of the undocking time of a completed ship the thus constructed ship is moved to the basin side where the necessary fitting out of the ship is carried out and thereafter the ship is undocked as the completed ship.
A disadvantage of the above type of methods is that while this type of methods ensures the most effective use of an open-ends type dock with a resultant considerably improved building efficiency, the ships must be moved in their half-built condition with the result that it is difficult to fixedly arrange the necessary welding equipment, scaffoldings, etc., and moreoever the movement of the ships requires much time and labor since the ships are very heavy objects.